VyllenBeau121114
04:38 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 16:38 -- 04:38 CA: Excuse me, is this Vyllen?... 04:38 GC: Hi! I'm assuming you ar3 on3 of th3 young old p3opl3? 04:39 CA: Yes, that was been established among my conversations with your co-players... 04:40 CA: not sure how I fell about being called a veteran, seems almost mocking... 04:40 CA: ((*how I feel)) 04:40 GC: No on3 has any of this figur3d out. So calling any of you v3t3rans is dumb. 04:41 CA: for me it is literally incorrect as well. but that is aside the point. There is something I must speak to you about... 04:41 GC: Anyways, what 1337 wisdoms do you hav3 to giv3 m3. Or ar3 you my alt3rnat3 univ3rs3 dad? 04:41 GC: Wait... Ar3 you d3ad? Or... n3w? 04:42 CA: Dead... 04:42 CA: I died somewhere around 5 years ago... 04:42 CA: give or take... 04:42 GC: Oh. Wow. That's... sad? But also r3ally cool b3caus3 ghosts. 04:44 CA: Yes. Ghosts are cool. I can be any age I want to just by willing it. But I also cannot leave this ark. Such is my not-life... 04:45 GC: Aw D: 04:48 CA: Anyway! That is not why I am here... 04:48 CA: If my information is correct, you are the heir of life yes?... 04:49 GC: Y3s. This is what I am. I can command frogs to do things. Sloooowlllyyyyy 04:49 CA: I am the heir of light. Would you like some advice?... 04:50 GC: Oh man y3s, advic3 pls 04:53 CA: Ok, Doir told me this analogy about god tier powers. I think he learned it from his consorts. The pages get ropes to climb to their aspect. They must work extremely hard to just use their aspect. Most other classes get ladders. They climb and can use their aspects. But Heirs. Heirs grow wings. If I am correct, we have one of the most versatile and adaptable classes... 04:54 GC: haha sw33t 04:54 GC: go om 04:54 GC: on 04:54 CA: I'm afraid I don't know much about life itself, but I assume that you could do a lot with living, or once living, or soon to be living things... 04:54 CA: like, as you said, "controlling frogs"... 04:55 CA: I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be able to take over someone's body entirely... 04:56 GC: THat would b3 pr3tty AW3SOM3! I should try that... Mayb3 I could stop som3on3s h3art or... So many possibiliti3s 04:57 CA: I would reccomend you be careful though... 04:57 CA: life is a very very delicate thing... 04:58 GC: hhh3h3h3h3h3h 04:58 CA: Aura, a friend of mine who also died in the game, was a life player, and she was nearly absorbed into a hivemind for using her life powers. Using her power also ended up killing her and turning her into Scarlet... 04:58 CA: And I'd rather you didnt end up killing people "for the lolz"... 04:59 GC: :| 05:02 CA: why do you straight face Vyllen... 05:04 GC: >sh3 was n3arly absorb3d into a hiv3mind for using h3r lif3 pow3rs. Using h3r pow3r also 3nd3d up killing h3r and turning h3r into Scarl3t... 05:04 GC: That is whay :| 05:04 GC: why 05:04 CA: Yes, that is why I am telling you, and warning you... 05:05 CA: Life is delicate, so please be careful with your powers... 05:06 GC: Y3s sor? Maam? I don't r3ally know your g3nd3r. 05:06 GC: sir 05:06 CA: Sir... 05:06 CA: The Beau in this universe is/was a girl, but I am a male... 05:06 CA: Hence why she was a queen... 05:09 GC: Alt3rnat3 Univ3rs3 sh3nanigans ar3 th3 b3st,,, 05:10 CA: Don't I know it... 05:12 GC: So was 3v3ryon3 in your univ3rs3 th3 opposit3 g3nd3r th3n? 05:14 CA: No, I was just male, everything else was the same from what I could tell... 05:15 CA: I didn't even think there was a world in which a female Beau existed... 05:15 GC: That is... oddly sp3cific 05:15 CA: ah! I forgot my manners. I am Beau Demain, pleasure to meet you... 05:16 GC: Vyll3n 3ctrix. Sam3! 05:17 CA: Oh, there were a few differences in the universes other than my gender, but I hope you understand if I do not wish to speak of them... 05:19 GC: :? Y3ah I und3rstand! 05:25 CA: grand. Perhaps I will speak to you later. Farewell Vyllen, good luck!... 05:30 GC: Sm3ll you l8r m8 05:30 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 17:30 --